clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Hunt
Treasure Hunt is a multi-player game that is located in the Captain's Quarters room aboard the Migrator. This game can only be played when the Migrator is on Club Penguin. However, when Rockhopper leaves, you cannot play this game until his next visit. s playing Treasure Hunt in the Captain's Quarters , located in the Migrator.]] How to Play Objective of the Game Players work together to uncover as much buried treasure as they can before they run out of turns. The Board Each player has a side of the board (top or left) and controls where along his or her side of the board sand is dug up from. Therefore, if a player has the horizontal game play, they cannot dig vertically. How to Play Players alternate turns and have 6 turns each. Player 1 selects where a row of sand is dug up and Player 2 selects where a column of sand is dug up. Where the rows and columns intersect, the sand is dug all the way down to where the treasure may be. Sparkles in the Sand Look out for sparkles in the sand. This usually indicates where a piece of treasure is buried. Bonuses *'Coins'- worth 1 coin each. *'Rubies '- worth 25 coins each. *'Emerald'- worth 100 coins. Does not appear in every game. -Christmas time- *'Peppermints'- worth I coin each. *'Candy Canes '- worth 25 coins each. *'Green Christmas tree bauble'- worth 100 coins. As before, does not appear every game. Ending the Game The game is over when both players have used all six of their turns. All completely revealed treasure on the board has their coin values added up and each player receives that many coins. The more treasure you find, the bigger the reward. Tips for playing *A good trick is to do every second line of the board, so you uncover any rubies or emeralds that you can. The other player will hopefully uncover the next of it. Obviously, if you find half of the ruby/emerald, you should uncover the other half before continuing on doing every other row/column. *Play with friends or those who you can talk to and have a tactic with. *Some players will just play to annoy others by deliberately not uncovering obvious things. If you end up with this type of player, continuing playing as much as possible, but if they really bug you, just leave the game. They shouldn't get coins from it. *Whenever there are two shines right next to each other, there will be a high chance that a gem is beneath one of those two sparkles. Dig where those two sparkles are, to see if there is a gem there. If a coin appears under one of those two shines, the other cannot be a gem either (so you might as well leave it alone). *If there are three sparkles next to each other in the same row/column, dig for the middle one. You'll probably end up uncovering a gem, but if you uncover a coin in the middle, the other two by it will probably not be gems. *It is not advised to play with penguins you do not know as they might be a bit dumb and try not to uncover any treasure, this has happened many times and playing with somebody you can tactic/communicate with is strongly advised. Trivia *Treasure Hunt stamps were created during the Earth Day 2011 party. Currently, there are five of them. *Unlike most of the other games, you wont receive double amount of coins even if you collected all the treasure hunt stamps. *During Rockhopper's Quest, the Treasure Hunt was on the Beach because the Captain's Quarters was inaccessible. *It is possible to get all the stamps in one Treasure Hunt game. *A variant of Treasure Hunt called Dino Dig can be played during the Prehistoric Party. Glitches During Rockhopper's visit on August 8, 2008, the game had a glitch for the first few days and could not be played, but was then put back up. Christmas Edition In December 2008, Rockhopper went "overboard" in decorating the Migrator for Christmas. The Treasure Hunt was changed for the season. Coins were replaced with peppermints, rubies were replaced with candy canes, and emeralds were replaced with ornaments. The sand was changed to snow in this edition, since it's colored white. It returned in December 2009, Holiday Party 2010, and at the Holiday Party 2011. Stamps Gallery of treasures TreasureHuntMovieClip36.png|A gem Emerald.jpg|The rare Emerald is worth 100 coins. Coin2.PNG|This is a signal of where a treasure is. Gem2.PNG|Another treasure signal. Peppermint.png|The peppermint candy which replaces a coin in the Christmas Edition of Treasure Hunt. Candycane.png|The candy cane which replaces a ruby in the Christmas Edition of Treasure Hunt. Ornament.png|The ornament which replaces an emerald in the Christmas Edition of Treasure Hunt. st.png|stamps See also *Captain's Quarters *Coin *Emerald *Migrator *Rockhopper SWF *Treasure Hunt *Game instructions Category:Rockhopper Category:Multiplayer Games Category:The Migrator